


Dream On

by buckybarnes19



Series: Bucky's Big Adventure [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aerosmith, Post Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovering!Bucky, Rock and Roll, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky blasts rock'n'roll</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt (via imaginebucky.tumblr.com): Imagine Bucky discovering classic rock like Aerosmith and Pink Floyd, and Steve comes back to the tower from a mission and finds Bucky uncharacteristically belting out Dream On while it blasts through the speakers at full volume.

Steve can hear the music pounding even before he opens the door to his suite. There’s a slight frown line on his face to go with the scrape above his eye and the half dozen other cuts he’s received from the latest mission. Successful but painful. He’s home now. He was looking forward to relaxing but as he opens the door and peeks inside the roar of the electric guitar and the pounding of drums tells him he won’t rest any time soon.

Bucky’s discovered rock’n’roll since returning to Steve’s life, a gift almost certainly a result of Tony’s influence, but he keeps it to himself mostly. Listens to it on the iPod or on the computer in his rooms, the speakers low so the music is almost inaudible to anyone else.

Steve creeps into the suite, a smile blooming on his tired face, and he rounds the corner just in time to se Bucky slide across the floor in his socks and a Van Halen t-shirt, eyes shut tight, face screwed up with emotion as he wails along with Steven Tyler and it’s been so long since Steve’s seen Bucky, the real Bucky, that he bursts out laughing and catches his friend off guard. Startled, Bucky stops and looks at him without the least bit of shame, which only pleases Steve more.

“We should have a karaoke night,” he says, fighting to be heard over the music.

“Dream On,” Bucky says. 

Steve joins in for the chorus.


End file.
